Queen Lovely
by BookMage7
Summary: Megumi's wish was to help others. Whenever someone was in need, she'd offer her happiness to them. Yet now, when she was all alone, nobody offered happiness to her. Drawn into a deal with the Deep Mirror, Megumi takes a chance to raze everything to the ground, and rebuild her world from the ground up. Of course, there's the Precure's, who are determined to get in her way...


Did Precure's always have to be happy?

Megumi was sitting alone on her bench, looking down at her hands. Seiji had headed off to get some food for both of them, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She knew he was trying his best to help her, but it didn't mean that she was feeling any better.

Blue. Her crush on him. Had she sent any time paying attention to his demeanor during his talks about Queen Mirage, she probably would've noticed how he clearly had feelings for her. And Mirage ended up reciprocating those very feelings. Now that she had been saved by the Precure's, she and Blue were spending far more time together.

For one awful moment, Megumi regretted purifying her.

Her friends had noticed her acting off, and they asked her about. She brushed off their concerns, and put on a mask of happiness, claiming she was alright, that nothing was wrong.

_Happiness injection! Glee fully charged!_

Recalling her team's catchphrase, a cynical smile crept onto her face. At the moment, she was far from happy, and being alone wasn't helping that at all. Bitter feelings were boiling in her, whispering horrible ideas into her mind. She was always expected to be the ever-cheerful and helpful, just like her predecessors.

But she would never be as helpful as Mana, or as comedic as Miyuki, or as confident as Hibiki. All of the other leaders had some kind of trait that defined them, something she didn't have. A sharp pain dug in her chest, as if confirming that.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by loud noise, and a splash of water splattering over her bright pink coat.

Looking up, her eyes widened upon seeing a bright red Terribad in front of her, having crashed into the river. The faint screams of civilians was heard in the distance, and Megumi gasped. She pulled out her ever-trusty Prechan Mirror and Precards, feeling the familiar warmth of the transformation trinkets. Regardless of how she felt about her Precure duties, she needed to help people in need.

She shouted the ever familiar words, her Prechan Mirror glowing. "Precure! Rolling mirror change!"

Megumi was cloaked in a bright pink light, which quickly faded to show her Cure form. "Eternal love spreading around the world! Cure Lovely!"

Lovely raised both of her hands in fighting stance, ready to defend herself until Princess and the others arrived. Something was different this time though. Her head was pounding, and her ears were ringing, drowning out any kind of noise. Her vision flashed, and the area around her blurred to reveal a world of dull red. Lovely gritted her teeth, knowing this must be some kind of trap.

"The world is full of the sound of laughter."

A gasp escaped Lovely's lips, feeling a presence behind her. She whipped around, only to find no one there. "Who's there!"

In her panic, she momentarily forgot the Terribad, and she heard it rush towards her. She barely spun around in time to block an attack with her forearms. The pain in her heart intensified, and red shards of glass flew around her. From the corner of her eye, she saw everyone she had saved, everyone she held dear to her heart- they were app reflected in those pieces of glass. She lost her focus for a moment, and the pressure of the Terribad became stronger.

"The people you've saved are full of laughter."

Lovely blinked in shock as she dodged a swift punch from the Terribad, noting that the voice sounded rather human. She flew back, and she mumbled. "Is it the one doing this? It's rather strong..."

The Terribad dove towards her, and they engaged in a fistfight. Lovely dodged and blocked every attack the Terribad threw at her, but that left unable to deliver any attacks of her own. The smiles of the civilians around her became mocking, and anger bubbled up in Lovely's chest, the sharp pain almost becoming unbearable.

"Why is everyone so happy, and yet I'm not?!" she yelled in frustration.

The same voice from earlier spoke again. "You are in regret."

Lovely's limbs involuntarily seized on their own, and she found herself unable to block the incoming punch from the Terribad. She flew back, and landed on the ground, biting her tongue accidentally in her attempts to catch her breath. The sharp taste of iron filled her mouth and she spat out some blood onto her hand, staining the white arm warmer she usually wore.

She crawled back to her feet, ignoring the pain in her stomach from the punch. "That's not true... I just wanted to bring smiles back to everyone."

In front of her, beside the Terribad, a specter with bright red hair appeared. He wore simple clothes, and he mused. "Yes, you are a very kind person."

The specter's expression became filled with sadness and regret, as if he had just watched something cruel happen. "But thanks to that, you are the only one who lost her love."

The sharp pain in her chest became ice cold, and her vision blurred again. This time, everything faded to a sad blue.

Blue. The face of the man she loved appeared in her mind.

"The one you love has left you." The specter simply said. "You got hurt deeply, and tears flowed from your eyes."

Blue's face became happy, and she watched him reach out a hand. Instead of her hand, she saw Mirage reach out. Blue held Mirage in his arms, the two smiling softly at each other. Tears welled up in Lovely's eyes, and she held her quivering hands to her chest. It wasn't fair. She had always given her happiness to others, yet nobody ever gave happiness to her when she needed it.

The red specter appeared behind her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his hand cold, yet oddly comforting. "But don't worry. You just have to do it all over. Just make this world into one you want."

Lovely contemplated his worlds. She could make this world into one where everyone was happy, including her. Her voice quavered. "The world I want?"

"That's right. Take everything that you want and leave behind everything you don't want," the specter whispered into her ear. "Once you do that, you will become happy."

A crystal bloomed in her chest, engulfing the heart emblem that was usually there. Red light poured out the crystal, and the ringing in her ears returned. Bitterness swelled up in her upon seeing the vision Blue and Mirage in front of her.

She glared at the image and spat, "That's just..."

The specter now walked in front of her, holding out his hand. His mouth split open into a wide grin as he spoke. "You saved this world, so you are free to do whatever you want with it."

Lovely took his hand, and poison crawled up her arm, her white gloves turning black. She murmured. "That's right... I am free."

"That's right Queen Lovely. Take whatever you don't like, and raze it to the ground." the specter laughed.

A few stray tears rolled down Lovely's face, her pink eyes becoming angry. She fully embraced the darkness, and the specter took her hand. "Let's go."

He faded away, and Queen Lovely found herself standing back at the same place she was earlier. The Terribad she had formerly fought now was bowed down on one knee. Queen Lovely smirked. She could get used to this. A snap of her fingers and a booming explosion rocked the area. It was time to change the world that had scorned her.

* * *

Hime was trying to catch a nap when Ribbon came barreling into the room.

"What the heck is it Ribbon!" she shouted, clawing her hands through her blue hair (which was mightily tangled from attempts to fall asleep). "You know I barely got any sleep last night after the sleepover!"

Ribbon frantically flew around her, her beady brown eyes filled with worry. "Hime! Something is wrong with Megumi?"

Hime gave her partner a look. "What are you talking about? Megumi seemed to be fine after our sleepover last night."

"I know, but something doesn't feel right!" Ribbon protested.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a loud was heard. Both Hime and Ribbon ran over to the window to see a column of darkness rise from the nearby park, engulfing the area in a dome. Remembering Ribbon's words, Hime's stomach dropped.

She snatched her Prechan Mirror and Precards from a nearby table. "Precure! Rolling mirror change!"

A blue light filled the room, and it faded to reveal Hime fully transformed. "The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!"

Princess kicked out the screen covering the window, and she climbed out, pale blue wings sprouting out of her back. Ribbon sighed, following behind her. "Third window destroyed this month. I hope Lovely's aright."

* * *

Seiji stood in front of the brightly-coloured vending machine, contemplating what snacks he should get for him and Megumi. He wasn't too sure what he should buy, and his mind kept wandering off to Megumi. Something was off about her lately, and he was getting worried about her. Perhaps he shouldn't have left her alone.

Then again, Megumi always denied their concerns, and claimed she was alright. Maybe he should go back and check on her, and if she wanted to come with him to pick out the food. Yeah, that would be a good idea. He turned on his heel and began walking back, tugging his red jacket around him tighter.

As he leisurely walked back to the river, a loud crash suddenly resounded through the area. Seiji snapped his head to the source of the noise, realizing it was where Megumi was. Seiji began to run faster, worried about what happened. While he was sure that she could take down (or at least hold off) any monster, he was now panicking slightly.

He only became more worried when a second explosion came from the same place. Around Seiji, the air became even colder, and the blue sky was bathed in deep shades of black and red. Seiji sprinted around the corner to where he had left Megumi merely twenty minutes prior.

Seiji only saw a bright red Terribad at first, terrorizing the park. Seiji looked around for the familiar bright pink cure who had been fighting for the last year, only to see no sign of her. Maybe she had left to get help? No, that was nothing like Megumi.

A high-pitched laugh emanated through the area, and Seiji froze. He knew that laugh. He had heard it many times throughout his childhood, yet it had never held the same cruelty it held now.

He turned his gaze upward, and he saw a girl floating in the air, suspended by black wings that arched from her back. Her outfit was a dark imitation of Cure Lovely's, with a few differences. Her whole outfit now had magenta and red ribbons tied around it, and there was a golden crown attached to her hair, which was now a platinum blonde.

"Megumi?" Seiji asked. "Is that you?"

The girl turned to look at him, and in the blink of an eye she was in front of his face. "Seiji! So glad you're here. You'll be perfect in my new world." she hummed.

"Megumi, what are you talking about? You-"

He was cut off by Megumi grabbing his forearm and twisting it. Pain flared through his arm, and Seiji heard her hiss. "Don't ever call me Megumi. My name is Queen Lovely."

Her angry expression quickly turned happy again, and she dropped his forearm. "Now, I recommend you leave here before the Terribad destroys everything. I hate this place. So much sorrow attached to it. It needs to disappear."

"You're not Cure Lovely." Seiji said. "Who are you?"

Queen Lovely pouted her bright red lips. "I'm the same Lovely you've always known. I'm just more confident now."

If by confident, she meant sadistic, Seiji supposed she was right. But this wasn't Cure Lovely, or Megumi. Something was definitely wrong with her. He about to confront her again when he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing to Seiji!?" Cure Princess yelled, throwing a swift punch at Queen Lovely.

Queen Lovely blocked the punch with her forearm, a sweet smile curving onto her face. "Princess! Ribbon! I was waiting for you two to join us! Though, I must admit, I'm hurt that you don't even recognize your own friend."

Princess blinked, looking into the other girl's deep red eyes. Her own eyes widened. "Megumi!"

Lovely's expression filled with hate, and she snarled. "Don't. Call. Me. Megumi!"

Behind her, the Terribad roared, and dove towards Princess. She gasped, and her hands went to the bracelet around her wrist. "Precure! Princess explosion bomber!"

She created two balls of energy, and threw them at the Terribad. It created a small explosion, with sent the Terribad stumbling back slightly. Unfortunately, it seemed to do little effect, and now she also had to contend with Queen Lovely firing off blasts as well.

"Tch..." Hime grumbled, pulling out her Prechan Mirror. "Precure, rolling mirror change! Innocent form!"

A white light erupted from the device, and it faded to reveal Princess now in her Innocent Form. Her top was white, her blue skirt replaced with a multicoloured one. Her two blue pigtails were now bigger and lighter, and she wore makeup. She flew faster, her feathery wings replaced with ribbon-shaped ones. She dodged a couple blasts from Queen Lovely, and she delivered some swift punches to the Terribad, knocking it to the ground.

She then turned to Queen Lovely, and clapped her hands, her pink LovePreBrace glowing as she held out her hands. "Precure! Princess machine gun!"

A barrage of glowing blue beams shot out of her hands, right at Lovely. Her opponent easily created a shield to block her attack with, the residual smoke cloaking her. As Princess waited for the smoke to clear, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lovely smiling at her, a glowing ball in her hand. She blasted Princess in the back, and Princess swore before spinning around to block a punch from Lovely.

The two engaged a midair fist fight, flinging energy blasts at each other. Princess punched Queen Lovely in the chest, and Lovely replied by swinging her leg into Princess' chest. Princess flew back, and spun the LovePreBrace on her wrist.

"Precure! Princess, twin magnum fists!" Princess shouted, creating two giant glowing fists.

She threw them at Lovely, who created a large glowing hand to block the attack. She held up a hand, creating a red sword. Princess groaned, knowing what was coming. She spun her LovePreBrace again, and both of her fists glowed. As Lovely slashed at her, she barely managed to block the barrage of attacks. Lovely had her on the defensive, and she needed to turn the tide somehow.

Her gaze turned to the Terribad, and she bit her tongue. While she was distracted with Lovely, that monster had gotten up, and was now destroying the ice skating rink. Seiji had been helping civilians out of the park, but he had no powers of his own to stop the Terribad in his tracks. Ribbon was trying her best to get in the Terribad's way by blocking him with her shields, but she could do little either.

She swung her leg up, ignoring the pain in her leg as it made contact with the burning sword. She knocked the blade out of Lovely's hands, and she prepared to blast Lovely in the face. She stopped short though, upon seeing the terrified expression on her best friends face. As Lovely's face warped into a smirk through, Princess realized that Lovely was playing with her. She gritted her teeth, and threw a glowing fist at Lovely's face. Lovely caught the punch easily with her black-gloved hand, and looked at her friend.

"Oh Princess," Queen Lovely said. "You're holding back. I'll show you how it's done."

She then twisted the arm. The latter yelled in pain, her arm not made to be extended that much. Queen Lovely then blasted her point-blank with another beam of energy, sending her enemy flying down towards earth. She dove down heel-first, kicking Princess in the stomach, causing her to crash into the ground. A large crater formed where Princess fell, and she struggled to get back up. Her body was covered in scratches from the small rocks and gravel that had dug into her skin. Princess weakly looked up to see Queen Lovely charging up an attack.

A sadistic smile was on Queen Lovely's face, and she laughed. "Time to be enlightened."

She was about to throw it at Princess, when a voice shouted. "Stop!"

Seiji came running into the carnage, and he held out both of his arms, protecting Princess from any attacks. Queen Lovely's attack sputtered out. "What are you doing Seiji?"

"Lovely," her childhood friend said. "Please stop this. I don't know what happened, but we can help. Just please, don't let yourself be controlled."

Queen Lovely's face twisted, her expression darkening. "Seiji. I always thought you two would trust me. You could've been a central part of my new world. But now I see that you'll never join me."

She raised a hand, summoning a large ball of dark energy. Ribbon, Seiji and Hime quickly fell back, trying to get out of close range. Queen Lovely was too quick though, she spent a large blast spiraling towards the three of them.

In the nick of time, Princess yelled. "Precure! Princess Barrier!"

Two large blue circles appeared in front of her, shielding them from the attack. The broke quickly upon impact though, and the blast still hit them. The smoke cleared, and Queen Lovely observed the damage. Princess was back in her civilian form and Seiji had a trickle of blood trailing from a cut on his forehead, and Ribbon was on the ground. Both of them were unconscious.

"Hm. Still alive," Queen Lovely observed. "That's good. As annoying as they are, it'd be a shame to kill them."

She flew over the Terribad, and tapped him on the head. The Terribad dissipated into a murky cloud of black mist. Queen Lovely absorbed it, and examined the area among her. The park was torn apart, and screaming civilians were running away. It was a picture of perfect smiled. Mission complete. She turned around, and flew away.

* * *

"-e! Hime! Hime!"

"Ugh..."

Hime opened her eyes, finding herself lying on the cold ground. She sat up, groaning upon realizing her white dress was now both wet and muddy, parts of it burned. Ribbon was floating over her, looking mightily concerned as she spoke. Hime wasn't listening though, and her gaze turned to Seiji, who was lying a few feet away from her.

"Seiji!" Hime yelled, crawling over to the other boy. He had a large cut on his forehead, and his red coat was shredded from the attacks, revealing some burns he had sustained.

He groaned, opening his eyes. "Hime? What happened?"

"Lovely blasted us." Hime replied.

"Where'd she go?" Seiji said whilst glancing around, only to find no one resembling his childhood friend.

Ribbon floated around for a bit, looking right and left. "She must've left."

Hime got to her feet, shivering from the chill of the winter day. "That's not good."

She became oddly quiet, and murmured. "I... lost? I though Innocent Form would be enough."

Seiji took off his red jacket, placing it around Hime's shoulders. Despite being damaged from the attacked, it provided some protection. "You tried your best Hime."

"She acted like she barely cared about me," Hime said quietly. "What happened to her?"

Seiji bit his tongue, his voice rough. "I left her alone for a couple minutes to get some food. Whatever controlled Mirage must've gotten to her. I'm such an idiot, leaving her like that."

"It's not your fault Seiji," Hime replied. "The others and I noticed something was wrong too, but we did nothing about it."

Her fingers tightened around the thick red fabric of Seiji's coat. "If anything, I'm the bad friend here. Just why would she do this?"

Her voice quavered, and tears filled her eyes. Seiji placed an arm around her, his own eyes stinging. "C'mon Hime. We should probably tell Blue what happened."

Queen Lovely stepped into her new throne room, which was dim and almost empty, save for a mirror. No worries. Once she had enough supplies, she could create a room as grand as her visions of a new world.

She walked over to the pale pink mirror, running a gloved hand over the smooth surface. A silhouette of a man stood in the mirror, and she could faintly see a smile on his face.

_"Very good, Queen Lovely. You're even stronger than I- the precure's ever dreamed."_

"You flatter me," Queen Lovely said. "Princess was always careless. I don't think I can call myself all-powerful until I destroy Fortune, or even Blue himself in battle."

_"I'm sure you'll be able to do that. Blue hides behind the very charges he creates, never going into battle himself."_

"That reminds me," Queen Lovely replied. "The red planet will approach in about one week, correct?"

_"Yes. On that day, we'll meet. With our powers combined, we should be able to destroy Earth itself, remaking the world to one of dreams."_

"Sounds great," Queen Lovely sighed. "I just wish my former friends could see the wrongs of their ways, and join me. I always thought that Seiji, or even Hime would trust me."

She tapped the mirror, the surface rippling to show events taking place far away.

Six people were meeting, all of them with distressed looks on their faces. One of the males looked deeply troubled, his hand clasped with a darker-haired girl's. She looked like she had been crying, her remaining hand tightly holding onto a black fairy. The remaining boy was pacing back and forth, his brown hair disheveled from pulling his fingers through it multiple times. Finally, the last three girls were looking down at the table, mourning their missing leader.

A growl crawled up her throat, and Queen Lovely slammed her fist against the mirror, dissolving the image.

* * *

**Hello! I know I should probably be writing more of **_**Warped Matter, **_**but I've been having a bit of trouble, and this plot bunny has been on my mind for awhile. The Happiness Charge Precure finale was... controversial to say the least, and I wasn't too impressed by it. Then again, this was mostly written in an attempt to alleviate some problems I have with HapCha as a whole, namely Megumi.**

**She's an interesting case. I honestly found her kind of bland at times, though she's miles better than Ichika. Even then though, I found even Mana better, because even if she did get annoyingly perfect at times, she did have a well-defined personality. **

**But yeah, this played with 'what if Seiji didn't save Megumi in time in episode 44' trope. As a side note, I don't support Megumi/Blue (personally, I find it a bit creepy).**

**I'll probably add more eventually. For now it'll remain a one-shot. Farewell!**

**~WarriorElise~**


End file.
